Objection
by Kilta
Summary: Nokoru has an objection. Yaoi NxS.


**Objection**: by kilta.

o

**0**

o

Nokoru stood there, not so far away from where Suoh and Nagisa were sitting. Yet, the two lovers didn't notice the blond. He stared at his defender and how he looked so damn happy with the flutist girl. Somehow, he hated it. He felt that it wasn't fair because …… he loved him too, so why he ignored him?

"That's so mean … to just stand here, looking at your eyes that full with love for her." Nokoru whispered to himself.

He turned around and walked away. After all, the paperwork is waiting for him. He entered the council room and found Akira sitting on his own desk. He stood up suddenly when he noticed Nokoru's presence and greeted him with his cheerful smile.

"Welcome back, Kaichou. Want some cakes? I just made some." he asked cheerfully.

"Later Akira … I don't feel like it." Nokoru replied dryly as he sat on his large chair, leaning back on it.

"Is it about Takamura-senpai again?" Akira asked innocently. Nokoru sighed and turned his chair around so he was now facing the window.

"It was his entire fault… being so close and overprotective." Nokoru mumbled but Akira heard his words clearly.

"Then just tell him about your feelings." Akira suggested with a big grin.

Nokoru span the chair back to look at his youngest friend. "He will reject me for sure."

"He won't, Kaichou." Akira said.

"He will!" Nokoru replied, being the stubborn that he is.

"Will not!" Akira insisted.

"He will … he will … he w-"

"Who is he?"

The two turned and looked at the blue-haired teenager who was just getting in, walking towards the two.

"S-Suoh- ah … we didn't notice that you were here." Nokoru laughed nervously. Suoh sighed as he stood in front of Nokoru's desk.

"Then tell me Kaichou, what that person whoever he is 'will do'? And who is that guy anyway?" Suoh asked, while looking at his two strangely nervous friends.

"Well … it's a story, you see … we're talking about a story and we tried to guess if he, the hero will save that lady or not at the end, r-right Akira?" Nokoru looked with pleading eyes at his friend.

"Yes, it's a wonderful book, you have to read it too, Senpai." Akira said confidently.

"And instead of doing your paperwork you're chatting with Ijyuin, about a romance novel or whatever it is?" Suoh crossed his arms and glared down at his sweating president.

"Calm down Suoh … umm, so … how does it go with Nagisa-san?"

"You're trying to change the subject by questioning me about Nagisa-san, but that won't work on me anymore." he said with a smirk.

"Suoh!" he looked at him with begging eyes.

"Kaichou … now!"

With a sigh the 15 years old boy started to work on the mountains of paperwork. Imonoyama Nokoru grew up to be more beautiful than ever, even a lot more than when he was an elementary school student. And everyone could see that Nokoru was getting more and more beautiful everyday, and Suoh noticed that as well.

Yes, Suoh was aware of how charming and beautiful his One was, even at that day when the blond disguised as a lady he discovered back then that his Kaichou was more beautiful than Nagisa herself … and he couldn't even compared him with her, but those thoughts, that Suoh used to have about the blonde felt wrong and unacceptable, and Suoh always knew … so well, that the Imonoyama heir like the ladies more than anything else. That's why Suoh had given up a long time ago.

"Music would be good to release your anger, Kaichou." Akira whispered in Nokoru ears as he served him the juice.

Nokoru blinked few times, but then found himself smiling at Akira's idea. All he has got to do now is to escape.

……

Suoh sat behind his security desk glancing time to time at Nokoru who was unusually quiet, that's why he decided to go and get a better look at the blond.

"K- Kaichou? Are you ok?" he leaned over to take a better look and as he did he startled. (Fake Nokoru)

"K- KAICHOOOOUU!"

Akira laughed, knowing that his Kaichou ran away as usual. "I'm going to look for him he still has a lot of paperwork to do" Suoh said as he walked with fast steps towards the exit, angry with Nokoru's behavior.

Nokoru was on the roof of the junior high building, he brought his IPod with him. He could now relax a bit while listing to his favorite music.

After half an hour, Suoh finally decided to check on the roof. That was before Suoh could see what the blond was doing there.

"S-Suoh? You scared me 'til death." Nokoru put his hand on his chest feeling his heart thumping hard from the surprise. He didn't expect that Suoh would find him so easily.

"You'd really get scared if you didn't finish your paperwork." Nokoru sweat dropped and smiled nervously. Suoh glanced at the object Nokoru was holding. "What's that for?"

Suoh pointed at the IPod and Nokoru hide it immediately behind his back. "n-n-nothing … really."

Suoh sighed and walked forward until he passed Nokoru. He stared up at the sky. Nokoru's gaze followed him and he blinked few times while he looked strangely at Suoh.

"Kaichou?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you in love?"

Nokoru blushed and hold his breath, his heart started beating so fast again and he tried to stay cool to not make Suoh suspect anything.

"N-No I'm not! But … w-why are you asking me this?" he tried hard to stop his voice from trembling. Suoh turned around to face Nokoru and there was some strange and unfamiliar seriousness on the ninja's face.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I am sure Suoh! … If I fall in love with any girl I'd tell you, Suoh 'cause you're my best friend." Nokoru said with a fake smile.

"Girl?" Suoh mumbled a little disappointed but Nokoru didn't hear him. Nokoru thought that Suoh was afraid that he didn't see him as a trustworthy friend. Obviously he got it wrong.

"You are my first and best friend, Suoh … believe me I trust you so much and …" he paused a little, shyly "and you're so dear to me."

Suoh couldn't help but to approach Nokoru and pulled him into a warm embrace. Nokoru knew that that was an innocent hug, but he couldn't help but to blush and feel nervous at this sudden contact, and he could feel Suoh's warm breath on his neck. But it felt right, he just closed his eyes enjoying this moment.

"_Nagisa!_ …"

Nokoru opened his eyes wide at what Suoh has just said. Nokoru pulled away from him and stared at his honey eyes as they blinked innocently. Suoh looked confused at the way Nokoru was staring at him.

"What did you just say?" he was hurt he could feel his heart torn apart.

"I-I said something? …" Suoh felt lost he couldn't remember that he said anything. He was just enjoying holding Nokoru so close a moment ago.

"You said … 'Nagisa'." Nokoru didn't feel it, but he was glaring at Suoh, which made the ninja more confused than before.

"I did? … I-I'm sorry, Kaichou." when Suoh apologized, Nokoru noticed what he was doing, he felt his cheeks burning embarrassingly and he mattered a 'sorry' before he approached the door.

'_Kaichou_…'

… … …

**The next day…**

"Please Kaichou … stop fooling around."

"Come on Suoh, five minutes break won't hurt, I'm begging you."

"That won't work Kaichou … and because you escaped yesterday there is so many papers waiting for you."

"By the way, Kaichou where did you go yesterday?" Akira asked.

"Hmm it was inters-"

He stopped as the door opened and a sad lady appeared behind it. She stood there, lowering her head like she was ashamed of something. Nokoru turned serious knowing that she needed their help.

… … …

The girl stared at her cup. She was clearly nervous, and Nokoru noticed and tried to calm her down "its ok Ren-san be sure that we'll help you out." she looked at him and nodded.

"Well, actually I am in trouble … you see there is a concert on the next Sunday and my sister spouse to sing in that concert." Kaichou opened his fan and smiled.

"Yeah we all are looking forward for that concert." Nokoru said. She lowered her head sadly…

"But my sister is not any longer here she is at the USA … and I tried to find a girl to replace her but no one agreed … so that's why I'm in big trouble they all waiting for that concert."

Nokoru seemed thoughtful for a moment then he looked at her. "Why won't you sing Ren-san?"

She blushed at the question but she replied honestly… "I can't dance…"

"The singer should dance too?"

"Yes! … It's spouse to, we planned for it so it'd be more alive and exciting."

"Don't worry Ren-san we 'the clamp campus detectives' will find the perfect girl for your concert."

She clapped her hands together and beamed: "Thank you … thank you Nokoru-sama."

… … …

And that's how the three boys spend the past month, searching for a girl who could sing at that concert, but no sign of luck.

"The concert is tomorrow and we didn't find someone to sing there." Akira said sadly.

"Iie … I won't make a lady sad … I'll do something." Nokoru insisted. He collapsed at his chair and griped a pen from his desk.

"I would ask Nagisa-san to play with her flute, if you want. I think this will work because she's good at it." Suoh suggested not noticing Nokoru as he rolled his eyes.

'Nagisa-san this, Nagisa san that … fehh! If you'd just notice me.' Nokoru thought while he stared down at his pen as he played with it absently.

"_Kaichou_…" Suoh looked at Nokoru's sad eyes, he promised himself to protect Nokoru's smile as he promised to protect him, but he couldn't do anything. He felt useless.

… … …

**The concert day…**

"What should we do now, Kaichou? Everyone will be disappointed." Akira whined.

"They will not!" Nokoru said as he smiled confidently

"Did you find a girl, Kaichou?" asked Suoh.

"Sure I did, and she's perfect." Nokoru looked from Suoh to the two girls that were approaching them. "There's Utako-Kaichou and Nagisa-san. Go and take your girlfriends inside, and I'll go see the girl ok?"

The two nodded and walked to the girls. Nokoru stood for a while looking at Suoh as he took Nagisa's hand and gave her a shy smile. Nokoru sighed and put a sad smile before he retreat.

… … …

"Its eight already, I wonder if he's ok." Suoh said worryingly.

"He told Ren-san that he found a suitable girl, so everything will be just fine." Akira said while looking at the students, who started to take their seats, the concert will begin in few minutes.

"Are you ok Suoh-sama?" Nagisa looked worryingly at her boyfriend. But the ninja didn't respond, so she called again.

"Ah … s-sorry Nagisa-san I was just thinking." Suoh apologized.

"Are you worried about Nokoru-sama? Don't worry, he's 'Nokoru' after all." Utako said.

'That's right.' he smiled and the lights turned off suddenly. They stared at the theater in front of them.

There was one guy on the keyboard and one drummer and two guitarists. They start playing.

When the music gets louder a girl stepped in. She has a long wavy blond hair, lithe body and the most gorgeous blue eyes … she was wearing a black torn mini skirt, black sleeveless tight t-shirt and long black boots. The guys drool at the sight.

The girl started dancing and swaying with the music rhythms. She sang:

It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
If I'm alive or dead

The 'girl' stared at Nagisa while she sang that part. Then she moved her gaze from the girl then closed her eyes as she focused on her dancing while she sang the next part:

So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother

Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away

Suoh stared at the girl with widen eyes. "_did I meet her before?_"

Next to her cheap silicon I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about

So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother

Objection the angles of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way no no no way

I wish there was a chance for you and me  
I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here

This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse  
But don't count on me  
Oh don't you count on me boy

Objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother

The girl lifted her arm pointing at Suoh as she danced and that make Suoh startle and blush, knowing that she was looking at him and he wasn't imagine it.

Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away  
Get away, get away,

I'm falling apart in your hands again  
get away  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
get away ….. GET away!

The song ended and everyone clapped except Suoh who stared in daze at the theater. "Oh! My god!" he gasped. He just couldn't believe it but he had no time to waste, so he stood up and ran away.

"SENPAI!" Akira called after him and Nagisa felt her heart aching.

"He won't … come back to me again." she whispered with few tears falling on her cheeks.

"Don't be silly Nagisa-san, sure he'll come back." Utako said, while she put her hand on Nagisa's shoulder. "What makes you think that way now anyway?"

**O 0 o … o 0 O**

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that…" a certain blond said while removing the fake long hair. He smiled "but still, I feel much better now…"

He was about to strip his clothes off when the door swung open suddenly. "KAICHOU!" Suoh startled when he saw Nokoru in that clothes. He was right then, that was really 'Kaichou' and he meant him by that song

'_Oh no … he found out … he found out…_' Nokoru thought while blushing madly.

They could only stare at each other lost in words, but then Suoh closed the door slowly behind him as he took a deep breath while closing his eyes as if he was calming himself. He walked towards Nokoru who started to back away, but Suoh reached his wrist and pulled him towards him then picked him up without warning, causing the blond to be redder than a rose as he felt Suoh's hand on the back of his bare thighs.

"S-Suoh! … Put me dow-" he couldn't continue as Suoh's lips pressed against his, his eyes shut down forcedly, and he started kissing back slowly. Nokoru wrapped his arms around Suoh's neck and pulled himself up more as Suoh deepened the kiss. They pulled away after a while and just stared at each other, while catching their breath.

"I think it is too hot in here ne Kaichou?" Suoh teasingly asked, breaking the peaceful silent.

"I swear it'll be better if you let me down." Nokoru said a little angry. Suoh put him down but wrapped his arms around his waist instead, pulling him closer that their chest were touching, Nokoru rested his hands on Suoh's shoulders and glared up at him.

"I never know you can dance so well Kaichou." he decided to tease him a little more.

"I wasn't only dancing, I sang also, but no wonder… it seems that you were focusing more on my body instead of listing to my voice." Suoh blushed.

"But I did manage to listen to the song … You are never an exception Kaichou… you're my One, my everything." Suoh said with a smile.

Nokoru stared at him guiltily. "Suoh I … didn't mea-"

"I love you." Suoh confessed, feeling his heartbeats thumping harder.

"But … Nagisa-san … she-"

"From the day when we first met, you and I … there was something strange that changed my life and startedto makemy days beautiful. Back then ... my eyes refused to see anyone but you. But ... I thought that you're so into the ladies and there is absolutely no chance for me." Suoh said, "Please don't make it complicated." Suoh said that and then he leaned in. Orbs half lidded as their breaths and intakes grew deeper, the blood rushed upon their cheeks. Lips ghostly grazing until-

"No! No … I- I can't," Nokoru pulled away as he breathed heavily. "I know that this will be my fault if you ever…"

Suoh embraced him suddenly. "It's not your fault, I knew that I was lying to myself when I kept telling myself everyday that I love her, because I really needed to forget my love for you. I planned to break up with her for a while and now I have my reasons … please Kaichou! Please understand." Suoh pleaded.

"And I'm the one who caused these reasons … Suoh, I can't do this." he said as he pushed Suoh away, but as soon as he did, Suoh pulled him back again.

"Do you love me?" Suoh asked suddenly making Nokoru look at him in the eyes.

"I do, but-"

"I'll break up with her even if we didn't start a relationship."

"Suoh!"

"So you have no choice." Suoh said with a smirk. Nokoru found himself smiling as the tears fell down his cheeks, then he nodded and let himself to be pulled by Suoh into a heated kiss.

* * *

…**END…**


End file.
